


Warmth

by all_around_trash



Series: Hold me in Your Arms [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rain, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_around_trash/pseuds/all_around_trash
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama get caught in the rain. They take refuge in a shed, and cuddles ensue!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Hold me in Your Arms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855144
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	Warmth

The sound of puddles being splashed could be heard as Kageyama and Hinata ran through them, desperately trying to make their way back to the school. The pair had been walking home together, or at least to the point where their paths diverged, when it had suddenly started pouring rain. 

“Hinata you dumbass I can’t believe you didn’t bring an umbrella!” Kageyama shouted over the rain. 

“You don’t have one either! Besides, what’s an umbrella going to do if I have to bike over a mountain to get home?” Hinata argued back. Said bike was rattling at his side as he ran it through the rain. It would get stuck in the mud every couple of minutes, but Hinata refused to leave it behind.

“Ditch that damn bike already! It’s slowing you down!” Kageyama seethed as they stopped because it had gotten stuck in another pothole. 

Hinata glared at him.“I can’t just leave it here! What if someone takes it?” 

Kageyama scoffed. “No one’s gonna take your stupid bike! Just chain it to a pole or something and come back to it later! We’re gonna get sick if we stay in this rain much longer.”

Hinata looked back at the bike, then at Kageyama, then at the rain that was pouring rain. “Fine.” He grumbled as he took his bike chain out and attached it to a nearby fence. “But you’re coming with me to get it back! And if it’s gone you owe me a new one!” 

“Yeah, whatever! Let’s get out of this fucking rain already!” 

The two began sprinting through the rain again, and maybe racing just a little bit along the way. 

Finally they made it to the school. The two panted and heaved as they caught their breath under one of the covered walkways in front of the gym. The rain hadn’t let up at all, and maybe had actually gotten worse. Hinata could tell it definitely wasn’t going to stop any time soon. 

He turned to Kageyama, who was still panting from their run here. “Go ahead and unlock the gym.”

Kageyama gave him a weird look. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Hinata stared back at him with equal confusion. “You have the key, don’t you?”

“Why the hell would I have the key?!” Kageyama exploded. 

“You were the one who said we should come back here!”

“That doesn’t mean I have the key, dumbass! This was just the closet place!” Kageyama shouted. 

“Ugh, fine! Well then what are we supposed to do now?” Hinata jiggled the doorknob of the clubroom for emphasis. “The door’s locked, and it’s freezing out here.”

“No shit. I’m sure there’s some place we can take shelter in around here.” Kageyama looked around, scanning the nearby area for somewhere that could protect the two from the rain. “Look, right there.” He pointed towards a small shed.

The two boys scurry through the rain to the small shed. Hinata pushes on the wooden door, but it doesn’t budge. “Nice going Bakageyama, this one’s locked too.” 

“Do you see a lock anywhere, dumbass? It’s probably just stuck.” Kageyama places his hands against the door and begins to push. “Don’t just stand there! Help me out!” 

Hinata quickly joins him and they begin pushing at the door in unison as the rain continues to shower them. “I think it’s almost- wOAH!” Hinata lets out a shout of surprise as the door suddenly opens and both he and Kageyama go tumbling to the ground. Hinata flails his arms around wildly as he hits the ground with a thud, before a couple brooms that Hinata seems to have hit while he was falling proceeded to clatter on top of him and on the floor. 

“Ow…” Hinata groans as he gauges his surroundings. He registers the brooms that he had knocked to the ground, and realizes they had fallen into what looked like a cleaning supply shed. He tried to get up, but felt some sort of weight on top of him. Hinata looked up to see Kageyama above him, one hand on the ground next to Hinata’s ear and the other rubbing his head in pain.  _ He’s...really close. _ For some reason, Hinata could feel butterflies in his stomach.

Up close, Hinata could see all of Kageyama’s features. Raindrops were scattered across his pale skin, dripping off down from his dark hair and catching on dark lashes.  _ Wow, his lashes are so long.  _ Hinata could feel his face getting hot as he observed the boy pinning him down. Even though his features were contorted with pain, even Hinata could tell that Kageyama was seriously handsome. Hinata’s eyes trailed downwards, to the elegant slope of Kageyama’s neck to his white shirt, which had become completely see-through because of the rain. It stuck to his skin, and Hinata could see the outline of defined muscles through the shirt.

“Oi, Hinata. Are you okay?” Hinata was snapped back to reality 

“Bwuh.” Hinata sputtered. Had he just been checking out  _ Kageyama _ ? Maybe the rain was doing something to his head. He felt...hot. 

“Bwuh?” Kageyama repeated.

“I-I’m fine! Just...get off me please.” 

Kageyama seemed to suddenly realize the position they were in. He quickly scrambled off of Hinata and stood up to close the door. “S-sorry…” Hinata heard him mutter. Maybe his eyes were deceiving him, but Kageyama’s face looked a little red.  _ It’s probably just from the cold. Why would Kageyama get embarrassed? _

Hinata turned around to scan the shed. The walls were lined with shelves filled with various cleaning supplies and sports equipment. It was mostly dark, with the only light coming from the cracks in the wooden door they had come in through. It also wasn’t very spacious. Kageyama had to stoop a bit because of the low ceiling. Everything was coated in a thin layer of dust, and Hinata even spotted cobwebs forming in some corners. And the whole shed itself just had a musty smell that made Hinata wrinkle his nose.  _ Well, it’s better than nothing _ . 

The sound of the rain hitting the metal roof of the shed was very prominent, signifying that the rain had definitely not eased up.

“Looks like we’re not getting out of here any time soon.” Hinata sighed as he plopped down on the dusty floor of the shed, leaning against a couple of boxes. He hugged his knees to his chest in a futile attempt to gather some warmth. A silence overtook the shed, the only noise to be heard was the pounding of raindrops against the roof of the shed.

However, this didn’t last very long. “Ugh this is so boring!” Hinata groaned. 

“That’s not my problem.” Kageyama said disinterestedly.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud, Boringyama. Let’s play a game!” 

“What kind of game could we possibly play right now?”

Hinata pondered for a second. He scanned his surroundings, but didn’t find anything that peaked his interest. “Oh! Let’s play truth or dare!” Hinata suggested.

“Hah? What kind of dares would we be able to do here?” Kageyama questioned.

_ Tch, he’s right.  _ Hinata’s brow furrowed in thought. “If we can’t do any dares…then let’s just play Truth or Truth!”

Kageyama looked at Hinata doubtfully. “I’ve never heard of that before.”

“Duh, I just made it up.” Hinata rolled his eyes. It was strange, but even after half a semester of being on the team with Kageyama and spending so much time with him because of volleyball, Hinata realized he doesn’t really know anything about the other boy.  _ We’re kind of friends...right? _ They did hang out after school together.  _ But that’s only to practice volleyball.  _ Well, they ate lunch together!  _ But we practice right after we eat.  _ Hinata really doesn’t know much about Kageyama outside of volleyball. And for some reason...he wanted to know more. 

“C’mon Kageyama, just a couple rounds!” Hinata pleaded, giving the taller boy puppy dog eyes. 

Kageyama clicked his tongue. “Fine. It’s not like I have anything better to do. You start.”

“Oh! Uh…” Hinata was caught off guard. “What’s your...favorite color?” Kageyama gave Hinata a look. “What? It’s kind of hard to come up with questions right off the bat!”

“It’s um, orange.”

Hinata burst out laughing “Bwahahaha! Orange? A gloomy guy like you? I was half expecting you to say black!”

Kageyama flushed. “Sh-shut up! It just...reminds me of something I like. That’s all.” Kageyama muttered, looking away.

Hinata let out a couple more giggles. “Whatever you say, Orangeyama. Okay, your turn!” 

“Alright then… what’s the most embarrassing thing that’s happened to you?” 

Hinata stopped laughing. “That’s no fair Kageyama, pick a different question!”

Kageyama smirked. “Nope. I’m pretty sure you have to answer the question.”

Hinata groaned. “Fine! But you cannot tell _ anyone _ . I’m serious Kageyama!” Hinata took a deep breath. “Okay, so a couple of years ago it was Natsu’s birthday.” Hinata looks at the confused look on Kageyama’s face. “Oh, Natsu’s my little sister. She’s still in elementary school. Anyways, it was her birthday, and at the time she was realllyyyy into fairies. Like, everything she owned was fairies. Her clothes, her toys, even her room…” Hinata babbled on, and Kageyama simply listened intently. 

That was something Hinata had noticed. Even if it was during volleyball, Hinata always ended up talking to Kageyama, and he always seemed to listen. He never complained, or told Hinata he was being annoying (at least, not in times like this), but he simply listened to Hinata talk on and on about whatever it was. 

“Anyways, so my mom asked her what her birthday wish was that year. And she just really wanted to see a real-life fairy. Like, that was the  _ only _ thing she asked for. So, me being the incredible big brother I was I…” Hinata squinted his eyes at Kageyama. “If you repeat these words to anyone, I’ll seriously never hit one of your sets again. E-ver.” Hinata emphasized the last word.

“Alright, alright, just get on with it!” Kageyama leaned forward, genuine interest shining in his blue eyes.

“I...I dressed up as a fairy for her!” Hinata blurted out. The shed was completely silent, and then all of sudden. 

Kageyama roars with laughter. Hinata stops and looks at Kageyama. This may be the first time he’s ever seen him genuinely smile.  _ It’s...amazing.  _ And his laugh, it was...warm. Hinata could listen to it all day. Hinata quickly snaps out of his daze. 

“I know it’s embarrassing, okay?” Hinata groaned and buried his face in his hands. “You’re seriously not allowed to tell anybody.” 

Kageyama wiped a tear from his eye. “Bwahaha of course, dumbass. That’s way too good for anyone else to know.”

“Okay it’s my turn now!” Hinata thought really hard. “Oh! Have you ever gotten any confessions?” 

The smile dropped right off of Kageyama’s face. “I- um.” Kageyama stuttered. 

“C’mon Kageyama! I had to answer yours!” 

“W-well, uh.” Kageyama sighed. “Just once. In middle school.” Kageyama muttered. “It was Valentine’s day and some girl from my class came up to me. Didn’t even know who she was.” 

“Wahh, seriously Kageyama? That’s cold!” 

“Hey! I just…” Kageyama frowned and looked to the side.

Oh. Hinata realized it probably wasn’t very easy for Kageyama to make friends in middle school, heck, he had trouble making friends now. Guilt welled up in Hinata’s stomach. “U-um, sorry. Keep going!” 

Kageyama’s face softened a bit. “Anyways, she comes up to me before practice and offers me a bag of chocolates. Says something like ‘Th-these are for you, Kageyama-kun!’” Kageyama imitates a high pitched girl’s voice which makes Hinata snicker. 

“So? What did you say?”

Kageyama’s face turns pink again. He scratched his head in embarrassment. “I...uh...I told her I didn’t like sweets, and then the captain called me and I had to go to practice.” 

Hinata’s jaw dropped. “Kageyama...don’t tell me you didn’t realize she was confessing to you?” Kageyama’s embarrassed silence affirms that Hinata was spot-on. He burst out laughing. “Leave it to you to not realize someone was confessing to you!” 

“H-hey! How was I supposed to know it was a confession? It’d never happened before!” Kageyama babbled in protest. 

“Seriously? I would’ve thought you’d gotten tons of confessions in middle school.” 

Kageyama’s brow furrowed. “Why would you think that?”

Hinata stared at Kageyama in shock. “Haven’t you looked in a mirror, dude? You’re super tall and handsome! What more could a girl ask for?”  _ Ah.  _ Hinata stops mid-sentence.  _ Did I just call Kageyama handsome?  _ “A-anyways, it’s your turn now!” He really hopes Kageyama didn’t notice.

Hinata looks at Kageyama, who seems to be immersed in thinking of a question.  _ Seems like he didn’t mind _ . Hinata lets out a small sigh of relief. He wasn’t really sure where all these thoughts about Kageyama were coming from all of a sudden. It was definitely the rain messing with his head. 

“Have you ever been kissed before?” Kageyama asks quietly from the other end of the shed. 

This question surprises Hinata. “Kissed? Hmm…” Hinata combed through his memories, trying to remember if he’d ever been kissed. He wondered why Kageyama would be curious about something like this. “I think maybe when I was really little. I played with the kids in my neighborhood, and there was this one girl who really liked me. We were playing house, and I’m pretty sure we were the mom and dad. She might’ve given me a peck. It was a long time ago though, and I was like 5 so I don’t really count it. What about you?” Hinata looks at Kageyama.  _ Is he...frowning?  _ “Kageyama?”

“Huh? Oh. No, I’ve never...kissed anyone before.” Suddenly another awkward silence took over the room. Hinata was about to ask another question before he sneezed. 

“Oi, you better not be getting sick. You can’t play if you’re sick.” Kageyama warned.

“I’m not s-” Hinata broke out in a fit of coughs, the deep kind that hurt his chest. 

“Hey. Hey! Hinata!” Kageyama stood up and made his way over to the other boy. “Hey dumbass, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine it’s just,” Hinata shivered. “It’s really cold.” All of a sudden Hinata felt fuzzy, and not exactly in a good way. His face felt hot, but he was freezing at the same time. He didn’t even notice Kageyama rummaging around the shed. Suddenly Hinata felt something tossed around his shoulders. “...Huh?” 

“It looks like an old table cloth or something. Not the coziest, but it should keep you warm.” Kageyama sat down next to Hinata. “Don’t go getting sick on me, okay?”

“Since when did you get so nice?” Hinata said softly, wrapping the cloth tighter around himself. “Niceyama, I could get used to it.”

Silence overtook them again, but this time, it wasn’t awkward. It was...comfortable. Hinata shivered again. 

Kageyama looked at him, concern shadowing his features. “The rain sounds like it’s letting up a bit. When it’s stopped we should go to my place and get you dry clothes.”

“Mmhmm.” Hinata sighed sleepily. The cloth was helping, but Hinata still felt really cold. He scooted closer to Kageyama, until they were shoulder to shoulder. 

“H-hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Kageyama spluttered. 

“You’re...warm.” Hinata leaned his head against Kageyama’s shoulder.  _ He’s really, really warm,  _ Hinata thinks as he nuzzles his face into the side of Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Don’t fall asleep on me. You hear me? Oi, Hinata!” But it was too late. Hinata’s chest rose and fell, breathing peacefully in his sleep. Kageyama stared at the smaller boy who was currently sleeping on his shoulder. “Geez, you’re gonna hurt your neck if you fall asleep like that.” Kageyama gently lifts Hinata’s head up and shifts him so he’s laying in his lap.

“mmm...thanks...Kageyama…” Hinata murmurs sleepily.

“Whatever. Just sleep off that cold, okay?” 

And so the two boys sat there, in the shed, serenaded by the rain outside, basking in each other’s warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was super self-indulgent and very cliche, and I literally finished writing it at 2 AM, but I'm actually quite proud of it! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading! Here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/allaround_trash) if you wanna come check me out! Thanks for your support!


End file.
